


Дело о деймоне

by green_pastry (Weis)



Category: His Dark Materials - Philip Pullman, Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Daemons, Gen, Magic Revealed, Nonbinary Character, Season/Series 02, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 19:16:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13014375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weis/pseuds/green_pastry
Summary: Впервые повстречав Мерлина, Артур подумал, что его деймон, наверное, совсем маленький и прячется где-то в складках рубахи или в волосах – и беспечно затеял дружескую потасовку. А вот Атилла сразу заметил неладное и повел себя более осторожно.





	Дело о деймоне

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Tychodaemon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1406533) by [Dr_Doomsduck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Doomsduck/pseuds/Dr_Doomsduck). 



Впервые повстречав Мерлина, Артур подумал, что его деймон, наверное, совсем маленький и прячется где-то в складках рубахи или в волосах хозяина – и беспечно затеял дружескую потасовку. Но Атилла почуял неладное и насторожился. Только через несколько часов, когда они остались одни на тренировочном поле, Атилла поделился своими подозрениями по поводу того, что деймона рядом с Мерлином не наблюдалось. Тогда насторожился и Артур. Всем было известно, что лишь волшебники способны отпускать деймонов далеко от себя. По словам Утера это потому что даже их собственные души не в силах терпеть мерзость магии. Артур, даже не будучи уверен, что причина в этом, рисковать был не намерен. Поэтому, когда Гаюс явился с просьбой отпустить его подмастерья, он немедленно потребовал объяснений. 

– У него нет деймона, милорд, – рассказал Гаюс. Маленькая змейка скользнула по его плечу и скрылась в складках одежды. Трудно сказать, что означало такое ее поведение. Она перестала разговаривать еще до рождения Артура, так что Гаюс сам пояснил: – Его похитили бродячие колдуны, когда Мерлин был маленьким. Такая трагедия.

В самом деле трагедия. Артур представить не мог жизнь без деймона. Хотя его собственный, мастиф, был не только мужского пола, но и олицетворял идею служения – неописуемый позор для принца – он ни за что бы с ним не расстался. С кем еще он может разделить тяжкое бремя власти? Кто еще составит ему компанию в ранние утренние часы, когда работа еще не окончена? Кого бы он обнимал в детстве во время страшных бурь над Камелотом?

Он невольно протянул руку и Атилла с готовностью подставил голову, прислонившись к его колену. 

Без деймона… ты все равно что мертв. 

Так что Артур согласился освободить Мерлина из темницы из жалости. Жизнь уже наказала того более чем достаточно, добавлять пинков за глупую уличную склоку было бы жестоко. Но принцу нужно было сохранить лицо, и урок деревенщине преподать хотелось, так что Мерлин отправился в колодки, а Артур пообещал себе в следующий раз быть с ним повежливее. 

Разумеется, в следующий раз все пошло наперекосяк. 

– Научился уже на коленках ходить? – вот все, на что хватило артуровской решимости быть вежливым, когда они с Мерлином снова встретились. Атилла неодобрительно фыркнул и был прав – Артуру следовало быть добрее и помнить, что люди, потерявшие деймона, более подобострастны и слабы умом. 

Но только не Мерлин. 

Мерлин за словом в карман не полез и нагрубил Артуру снова. Тому не оставалось ничего другого кроме как погнаться за ним по улицам с булавой. 

 

– Ну зачем ты так? – жалобно взвыл Атилла, пока Артур пытался вытащить гвоздь из собственной ступни. – Мы же собирались вести себя хорошо, по-доброму, и может даже подружиться, для разнообразия!

– Он явно не хочет с нами дружить. 

– После того, как ты повел себя будто высокомерный засранец – конечно не хочет. 

– Ты зачем это за ним повторяешь?! – в сердцах Артур выдернул гвоздь и Атилла с жалобным визгом перекатился на спину. Он вообще на самом деле был не так крут, как выглядел. 

– Артур! Он же совсем один! Как можно его винить за то, что у него… не все дома?..

– Никто его и не винит. Он сам нарывается. 

– Ой, да ладно! Он просто не хочет, чтобы его жалели. Ты ведь не хочешь, чтобы тебе все без конца сочувствовали из-за меня?

Сочувствовали из-за деймона, совершенно неподходящего наследному принцу Камелота, он имел в виду, но ни Атилла ни Артур не смели произнести это вслух. Потому что хоть и не пристало принцу иметь такого деймона, зато Артуру он подходил вполне. 

– Вот еще! С чего нас жалеть?! У нас все в порядке!

– Вот и у него тоже. Так что не будь придурком и веди себя хорошо. 

– То есть нужно вести себя с ним хорошо из жалости, но в то же время не нужно его жалеть?

– Просто постарайся его понять – это не то же самое. И вообще, будь хорошим человеком… засранец, – глаза Атиллы хитро блеснули, хвост дернулся и Артур, конечно же, не мог оставить такую очевидную подначку без внимания. Бросив инструменты, он схватил пса за мясистую складку на шее. Тот тявкнул и в отместку ткнул огромной лапой Артуру в лицо. Игривая потасовка продолжалась до тех пор, пока оба не распростерлись на полу, совершенно запыхавшись.

– Я и так хороший, – пробормотал Артур, уткнувшись лицом в ковер. 

– Хороший, – согласился Атилла, – только показываешь это очень странно. 

Два дня спустя, ко всеобщему удивлению, Мерлин спас наследному принцу Камелота жизнь. Ни Артур, ни Атилла не знали, чем они заслужили такую преданность, но это лишь упрочило их убеждение, что Мерлин заслужил хорошее отношение – насколько Артур был на него способен. 

С тех пор, просыпаясь поутру, Артур обычно слышал:

– Привет, Мерлин.

– Доброе утро, Атилла.

Вообще-то, согласно этикету, обращаться к деймонам августейших особ следовало, используя титулы их владельцев. Но Мерлину и Атилле до этикета дела не было. 

– Ты знаешь, что сегодня за день?

– Не знаю. Что за день? – Судя по тону, Мерлин улыбался. 

– День охоты! – собачий хвост мазнул Артура по лицу. Тот отмахнулся и повернулся на бок. 

– Ну тогда давай, вытряхивай нашего принца из постели. 

Что-то тяжелое бухнулось Артуру на грудь, и вскоре он оказался вытолкнут из мягких объятий постели собственным деймоном. 

Эти двое спелись против него удручающе быстро. Атилла все-таки принадлежал Артуру, а не Мерлину, но упорно пытался заменить последнему утраченную часть души. Конечно, они друг друга не касались, и Атилла не мог удаляться от Артура, но стоило Мерлину оказаться рядом, пес чаще говорил с ним, чем с принцем. 

Это казалось странным еще и потому, что в общем-то Атилла был неразговорчив. Обычно он заговаривал только когда к нему обращались. Но наедине с Артуром они, конечно, болтали. Так напоминали о себе отголоски отцовского воспитания и стремления не демонстрировать деймона наследного принца без крайней необходимости. Разумеется, спутать Атиллу с сукой и так было невозможно, но когда он что-то произносил – глубоким рокочущим басом – почему-то именно это шокировало окружающих сильнее. 

Но только не Мерлина. 

Со странностями Мерлина сравниться не могло ничто. Артур полагал, что для его слуги воплощением нормальности было бы в принципе иметь деймона, все равно какого. Так что пускай они болтают о всякой всячине у него за спиной – не так уж это и плохо. 

Под тяжелым взглядом короля в тронном зале их непринужденная болтовня мгновенно сменилась напряженным молчанием. Пока Артур выслушивал отцовские наказы о том, чем ему следует заняться сегодня, Августа – королевский деймон-канюк – спланировала вниз и уселась прямо Атилле на спину. Артуру не нужно было смотреть – он словно чувствовал ее вес на своем собственном плече, как чувствовал и болезненный щипок за ухо – предупреждение Атилле, чтобы помалкивал. 

Наконец, аудиенция завершилась, и они отправились инструктировать рыцарей о подробностях сегодняшней охоты. 

Точнее, собирались это сделать. 

Помешала Моргана – она выбежала во двор в наряде, совершенно неподобающем для появления на публике. Ее деймон торопился следом, но был словно не в себе – аккуратные лисьи уши тесно прижаты к голове, черная шерсть вздыблена. Что бы ей ни приснилось, она расстроилась не на шутку, раз встревожился даже хладнокровный Прасутагус. Атилла осторожно потянулся к нему и в кои-то-веки Прас разрешил аккуратно лизнуть себя в щеку. Артур, однако, не мог позволить себе такого великодушия. Смог лишь попросить Мерлина проводить Моргану в замок, где безопасно и где на нее не глазеет толпа рыцарей. 

Охота не задалась с самого начала. Они с рыцарями потеряли друг друга из виду, на них напала мифическая зверюга, цапнула Артура и последнее, что он услышал – жалобный скулеж Атиллы. На мгновение подумалось, что тот просто снова наступил на гвоздь, а в следующий миг он потерял сознание. 

Когда Артур пришел в себя, его куда-то несли, но невозможно было понять – на руках или везли на лошади. Он смотрел в небо. В небе кружила птица. Большая, даже слишком и, кажется, голубая. Но он снова потерял сознание прежде чем успел сказать об этом хоть кому-нибудь. 

 

Оправляться после ранений, даже тяжелых, Артуру было не впервой, но в этот раз все казалось иным. Прежде Атилла всегда был рядом, осторожно прижимался к нему, безмолвно упрашивая поскорее выздороветь. На этот раз его присутствие едва чувствовалось на границе сознания и с каждым вздохом слабело. Артур не видел его, не слышал, с каждым шагом тьма сгущалась вокруг него, превращаясь в мрачное обиталище унылых теней. Пытаясь не дать ей поглотить себя, где-то вдалеке Артур расслышал голоса. 

– Ты не умрешь, Артур, я обещаю, – кажется, он узнал голос Гвен.

– Не надо этого делать, он же принц, так нельзя… – кто это говорит, Артур понять не мог. 

– Помолчи, Гарольд, так нужно. Просто пойми… Я должна…

– Ну... Если ты настаиваешь, – а, это мышонок Гвен. Тот самый, которого он пару раз видел прячущимся в ее волосах, когда они путешествовали в Эалдор. 

Гвен все твердила, каким замечательным королем он станет, но Артур ощущал лишь тягостное, невыносимое одиночество, побуждающее его кинуться на поиски Атиллы как можно скорее. И поиски завели его… он сам не понял куда. Он обнаружил себя на берегу озера, оглядываясь в поисках Атиллы. Тени превратились в людей, они столпились повсюду, и все были как Мерлин – одинокие и покинутые. Но в отличие от Мерлина они были слабыми, отчаявшимися, сломленными – точно так же чувствовал себя в тот момент Артур. 

– Атилла!

Их взоры устремились к нему. Жалостливые, снисходительные. 

– Атилла! – Артура охватила паника. Почему они ему не помогают? Почему он один желает вернуть свою душу? Кто все эти люди? Что вообще происходит? Может, он умер и сам того не понял? – Атилла!

Кто-то похлопал его по плечу. Артур обернулся. Перед ним стоял бледнокожий человек с затуманенным взором, странно непохожий на остальных. Чем дольше Артур смотрел на него, тем сильнее ему казалось, что у них двоих есть нечто общее, будто они знали друг друга всю жизнь. 

– Идем. Пора…

Незнакомец не успел договорить – Артура вдруг потащила прочь сила, могущественней какой он никогда в жизни не испытывал. Прочь с этого берега, с этой земли, снова во тьму. Сначала он испугался, но что-то его словно толкнуло на границе сознания – мягко, ласково, упрашивая вернуться и жить. 

_«Атилла»_

Знакомое ощущение цельности разлилось по всему его существу. Артур всхлипнул бы от переполняющего его облегчения, если бы был способен чувствовать собственное тело. Но пока он мог лишь изо всех сил держаться за часть своей души, что воплотилась в Атилле и позволить себе потихоньку вернуться в Камелот. 

Он более-менее оправился от ран лишь несколько недель спустя, но избавиться от воспоминаний о пребывании на пороге смерти оказалось не так просто. Снова и снова, глядя на Мерлина, он вспоминал те пугающие моменты одиночества. И вот однажды, когда они снова оказались вдалеке от замка, расположились у огня и под боком у него тихо сопел Атилла, Артур спросил:

– Каково это?

– Каково что? – уточнил Мерлин, убирая остатки утвари. 

– Ну, знаешь… Обходиться без деймона.

У Мерлина перехватило дыхание. Артур почти пожалел, что спросил. 

– Понятия не имею. А иметь – каково?

– Ты своего совсем не помнишь?

– Не помню. Я был совсем маленьким тогда. 

– Не знаешь даже мальчик это был или девочка?

Рассуждая логически, деймон Мерлина должен быть женского пола, потому что Мерлин мужчина. Но Артур все равно хотел услышать ответ, просто чтобы убедиться, что он такой один…

Мерлин засмеялся, как будто услышал понятную только ему одному шутку. 

– Не знаю.

– А имя?

– Эзра, – прошептал Мерлин. – Моего деймона звали Эзра.

– Тебе не одиноко без него? – Артур невольно сжал толстый, шерстяной загривок Атиллы. 

– Бывает. Но не так плохо, как было тебе без Атиллы. Просто… тихо. 

Больше Артур вопросов не задавал. Но так и не смог уяснить, как Мерлин справляется. Вел он себя нормально – относительно, конечно – но было непохоже, что его раздирает на части непреходящая душевная агония, охватившая Артура на пороге смерти. 

Тайна Мерлина оставалась тайной весь следующий год, и лишь снова оказавшись на краю гибели Артур приблизился к ее разгадке. Его снова ранили, но поскольку никто больше ничего не мог поделать с драконом, который терроризировал Камелот, принцу пришлось собраться с духом и отправиться на поиски того, кто мог бы совладать с чудовищем. И так уж получилось, что по пути он снова потерял сознание. А когда пришел в себя, рядом сидел хмурый Атилла, над которым нависал еще один здоровущий, медно-красный дракон. 

Артур вскочил и потянулся за мечом, чтобы проткнуть ящера-переростка, но тот лишь ухмыльнулся ему прямо в лицо.

– Нет-нет, не надо! – Атилла метнулся ему под ноги. Как и следовало ожидать Артур упал, ударился о землю раненой грудью и оба они застонали. – Это не настоящий дракон, дурень! 

– А какой тогда?..

– Я Кулшедра, – голос драконихи казался очень древним. – Зови меня так, пока твой ограниченный разум не выдумал чего похуже. Я – вторая половина того, кого ты ищешь, – едва мелькнувший в серебряных глазах интерес тут же пропал. 

– Ты… деймон? Но ты такая… большая?

Атилла сокрушенно покачал головой. 

– А ты довольно грубый человечек, но это не мешает мне признать твою принадлежность к людскому племени. 

– Я просто не…

– Ну разумеется ты не. Давай, проваливай, надоел, – дракониха махнула здоровенной лапой в сторону, куда Артуру, по-видимому, следовало проваливать, зевнула и удалилась вглубь пещеры. Артур засомневался, хватит ли ей там места. 

Снаружи обнаружился хозяин драконихи – Балинор, столь же нерасположенный помогать, как и его деймонская половина. Идти в Камелот он наотрез отказался и крайне нелицеприятно отозвался об Утере. 

Но он все же спас Артуру жизнь и пустил их в свою пещеру. 

Вот только теперь им предстояло придумать другой способ, как избавиться от чудовища, громящего Камелот. 

Не столь важным, но весьма тревожным было то, как странно вел себя Мерлин. Может он волновался за оставшихся в замке людей, или Балинор что-то ему сказал, но он весь день молчал, не отзываясь даже на болтовню Атиллы. 

Сначала Артур даже хотел вернуться и попросить Балинора научить его такому замечательному трюку – как заставить Мерлина умолкнуть, но вскоре тишина стала угнетать. В конце концов из чистого отчаянья он начал тыкать в Мерлина палкой. Странным образом, но это того расшевелило. Ровно до тех пор, пока перед ними вдруг не возник Балинор. Мерлин снова превратился в смятенного, раздосадованного идиота. Артур с мрачным удовлетворением заметил отсутствие рядом Кулшедры – и причина нескрываемой ненависти Балинора к Утеру стала кристально ясна. 

Балинор оказался волшебником.

Неудивительно, что под его присмотром Артур так быстро выздоровел.

Однако их миссии присутствие мага не помогло – не прошло и суток, как тот пал, пронзенный мечом мерсианского солдата. 

Мерлина это почему-то подкосило. 

Артур несказанно разозлился.

Прошлой ночью Артур уснул рано, успокоенный мыслью, что сможет спасти свой народ. Сегодня настроение поменялась кардинально и засыпал Артур, прикидывая вероятность того, что назавтра Утер самолично отправит его на казнь. Понимание, что катастрофу можно было предотвратить, мучило его мутными, неприятными снами, пока неумолимое чувство вины – за нападение дракона, за пропажу Морганы и за все, что еще выдумает отец – не прогнало вовсе малейшую надежду выспаться. 

Костер почти потух, а Мерлина, который должен был сторожить их покой, рядом не наблюдалось. Поначалу Артур решил, что тот просто отошел по нужде. Но угольки костра подсказывали, что если и так, то отошел он довольно давно. 

Артур легонько толкнул Атиллу ногой, чтобы разбудить, и сделал знак помалкивать. Хоть никаких опасностей вокруг не ощущалось, все равно лучше было не привлекать к себе внимания. Артур забросал затухающий костерок песком и осторожно вытащил меч. Найти следы, ведущие из лагеря куда-то в лес, было несложно. Наверняка Мерлин оставил. По сломанным веточкам и потревоженным листьям проследить его путь получилось без проблем. Признаков борьбы заметно не было, Мерлин шел не торопясь и подозревать худшее причин не было тоже. 

Атилла, принюхавшись, подтвердил то, что Артур и так уже знал – Мерлин слинял совершенно добровольно и безо всяких понуканий. Это успокоило принца лишь до тех пор, как вдалеке он расслышал пугающие звуки – кто-то плакал. Нет, не кто-то – Мерлин. Рыдал горько, взахлеб, и никак не успокаивался. 

Не выдержав, Артур с Атиллой кинулись туда, откуда доносился плач. Артур бежал, неуклюже спотыкаясь о камни и корни на неровной лесной тропе, думая лишь о том, как бы побыстрее добраться до Мерлина, понять, что с ним стряслось и защитить от всего на свете. 

Впереди показалась прогалина. До нее оставалось шагов десять. Артур с разбегу перемахнул поваленное дерево. Плачь послышался ближе. Осталось четыре шага. Атилла добежал первым. Остановился и испуганно взглянул на Артура. 

В двух шагах от прогалины тот тоже остановился, изумленный. На открывшейся полянке он не увидел ни злобных, мучающих Мерлина бандитов, ни гнусных магов. Его взору предстал омытый бледным лунным светом дракон. Не медно-красный и не бронзовый, а синий. Цветом чуть светлее ночного неба и темнее полуденного. Склонив голову, лапами зверь бережно обнимал… Мерлина. А тот прильнул к дракону, бесстрашно обхватил огромную морду, совершенно не обращая внимания на полную острых клыков пасть – и плакал навзрыд. 

– Это… – прошептал ошеломленный Атилла.

Это не просто дракон, понял Артур. Он такой же, как Кулшедра. Только крупнее. Но все равно – это деймон. И раз Мерлин его касается…

У Артура перехватило дыхание. 

– Артур Пендрагон, – гулко разнеслось по всей поляне. Артур вздрогнул – и Мерлин тоже. Он попытался высвободиться из объятий дракона. Атилла испуганно поджал хвост. – Нам рассказывали, что ты человек благородный, так почему ты не выйдешь и не встретишься с нами лицом к лицу, вместо того чтобы трусливо прятаться в тени?

– А-артур? – запнулся Мерлин, безуспешно пытаясь спрятать за спиной синюю громадину. 

– Приветствую, – Артур вышел на свет, не сумев придумать, что еще сказать человеку, которого, как он считал, знал, как облупленного. 

– Пожалуйста, не трогай…

– Ты мне лгал, – у Артура не получилось наполнить свои слова ни отвращением, ни гневом – потому что на самом деле он ничего подобного не чувствовал в этот момент. Он вообще не мог понять, что чувствует. 

– Да. Я… прости, – Мерлин попытался вытереть следы слез. 

– Ты мне сказал, что у тебя никого нет, – больше в голову почему-то ничего не пришло. 

– Знаю. Но мы же не могли явиться в Камелот вместе. Сам посуди – что подумали бы люди?..

– Ты сказал, что у тебя никого нет, а на самом деле есть она, – здоровенная синяя зверюга.

– Да, но…

– Вот только я не видел ее ни в Камелоте ни рядом с тобой, – Артур не дал ему договорить, – Мы знакомы два года и за это время я не видел ее ни разу.

– Мы старались не попадаться никому на глаза. Я встречался с Эзрой в лесу, когда выпадал удобный случай.

– В лесу, который в нескольких милях от замка? Это значит, что ты… что ты?..

Мерлин снова всхлипнул. Или, может, Артур. Сложно было сказать, кто. 

– Да. Я маг. Но я колдую только ради тебя, Артур! Только для тебя и никого больше. 

Артур кивнул. Ну разумеется, как иначе? Взглянув на Атиллу, он увидел в его взгляде мольбу. Атилла не хотел терять Мерлина. С деймоном, без деймона или с волшебным деймоном – для пса это не имело значения. 

Но как же Утер и закон?

– Нам не впервой нарушать закон, – резонно рассудил Атилла в ответ на его невысказанный вопрос. 

Он был прав. Артур снова взглянул на Мерлина. Да, ради такого случая законом вполне можно пренебречь, кивнул Артур сам себе. 

Мерлин выдохнул. Или засмеялся? Или всхлипнул? Непонятно. 

– Но… почему ты плакал? – Артур вдруг вспомнил, что его разбудило. – Что случилось? Что-то случилось? С тобой… с вами все хорошо? 

– А, ну… Это из-за Балинора, – теперь у Мерлина перехватило дыхание.

– Из-за Балинора?

А ведь правда, Мерлина очень расстроила его гибель. Гибель темноволосого мага с деймоном-драконом.

– Кем он был? – опасливо спросил Артур, не уверенный, что ему понравится ответ. 

– Моим отцом, – Мерлин отвел взгляд. 

Было видно, что он старается сдержать слезы. Выдавали его только вздрагивающие плечи. Тут Артуру бы задуматься, какой Мерлин хороший актер, раз ему столько времени удавалось столько всего скрывать, но вместо этого он бросил меч и неуклюже попытался обнять Мерлина. 

Потому что его отец буквально умер у него на руках, а Артур ничего не понял. Как дурак. 

Краем глаза он заметил, что Атилла потихоньку подбирается к Эзре. Нет, Артур не боялся, что она его съест, но дракон все-таки был огромным. И Артур привык, что обычно его деймон был самым крупным из всех. 

– Артур, – донеслось приглушенное от его плеча.

– Что?

– Можешь уже меня отпустить. 

– Да, точно. Хорошо, без проблем, – едва он выпустил Мерлина из рук, сразу стало не хватать его запаха и тепла. Стоя в нескольких шагах друг от друга они пытались придумать, чем заполнить неловкую тишину. 

– Ну и… что думаешь? – несмело, сквозь слезы улыбнулся Мерлин, указав на дракона. 

– Она – это нечто. 

– Поправочка: она вовсе не она, благодарю покорно, – дракон погрозил в сторону Артура здоровым когтем, с интересом наблюдая, как Атилла гоняется за острым кончиком синего хвоста. 

– Эзра, веди себя хорошо, – пробормотал Мерлин и шлепнул по когтю. 

– Мы же сказали «благодарю покорно»! – дракон ласково толкнул его в ответ. 

– Уж точно не из искренней благодарности, так что это не считается. Будь паинькой, – настоял Мерлин, стукнув по когтю снова. 

– Так ты мальчик? – выпалил радостный Атилла, с энтузиазмом стараясь допрыгнуть до дразняще раскачивающегося над ним кончика драконьего хвоста.

– Нет.

– А кто тогда? – растерялся Артур. 

– Понемногу того и другого, и не то и не другое, – Эзра лениво развалился на траве. 

– Как же к тебе обращаться?

– По имени, для начала. Или на «вы», если у вашего королевского высочества язык не отвалится, – в голосе дракона послышались хулиганские нотки, точно как у Мерлина, когда на него находило проказливое настроение. 

– Ладно, значит будешь «вы». 

Дракон наградил Артура зубастой ухмылкой и продолжал дразнить Атиллу.

– Прости, Эзра совершенно не владеет дворцовым этикетом, – смущенно потупился Мерлин.

– Ну это же твой деймон – чему тут удивляться. 

Мерлин улыбнулся. 

– Нужно возвращаться в лагерь. 

– Да. Возьмем вещи и перенесем лагерь сюда, – решил Артур. 

– Зачем? Не нужно. Эзра может остаться здесь, мы так уже делали. 

– Знаю. Сделаем, как я сказал. Это приказ. 

Завтра они вернутся в Камелот и придумают, как победить дракона – настоящего. Может, с помощью магии Мерлина. А потом снова попробуют найти Моргану. Скорее всего тоже воспользовавшись магией Мерлина. Завтра Артур все спланирует. Придумает, куда спрятать Эзру поближе к Мерлину, но подальше от опасности. Придумает, как держать Мерлина подальше от Утера и, если придется, будет строгим, серьезным и даже суровым. 

Но пока завтра не наступило, можно последовать совету Атиллы и постараться быть хорошим, для разнообразия.


End file.
